Like A SkyScraper
by believefordemi
Summary: Demi Lovato is ready to make a comeback. She has conquered her demons. She had risen from the ground. Selena is standing beside her. Is the world ready for Demi's comeback?  Demi/Selena .Quite short but a good story. Give it a chance.


Like A Skyscraper

_Skies are crying,_

_I am watching,_

_Catching teardrops in my hands._

_Only silence, as it's ending,_

_Like we never had a chance._

_Do you have to make me feel_

_Like there's nothing left of me?_

This would, by far, be the biggest step in her recovery. More so than the tattoo's that covered her now scar-less risks. More than her new eating habits. More than being back in the public eye. More than repairing once thought irreparable friendships. This would be the moment that she was truly back. Yes, this would be it. That is, if she succeeded.

Tonight was the Teen Choice Awards and Demi Lovato was dressed to kill.

_You can take everything I have,_

_You can break everything I am,_

_Like I'm made of glass,_

_Like I'm made of paper._

_Go on and try to tear me down._

_I will be rising from the ground,_

_Like a skyscraper,_

_Like a skyscraper._

The only problem was she felt absolutely terrified. Yes Selena, once again her best friend and perhaps on her way to becoming more, would be there. The cast of "Sonny With A Chance" would be there as well (or as it was now known 'So Random' ). Even Miley had flown back to Los Angeles from her tour to be there. All in all things were looking good. Then the night before the awards when Demi and Selena had been enjoying one of their 'totally not a date' dinners she had heard the news. Everything had gone fine at first. Selena was finally free of the Justin Bieber publicity stunt that she had been forced into by the infamous Disney public relations. Both were happy and healthy. Both enjoying their time together. Then Selena had received a phone call. From Justin actually (despite the publicity stunt he was actually one of their closest friends and like a brother to both of them). Demi had watched as the worry flickered across Selena's face and she had closed her eyes before disconnecting the call. She had turned to Demi, clearly not wanting to voice what was about to be said. She had taken Demi's hands across the dining table and looked into her eyes.

"Demi... before I tell you do not panic. We are sitting together at the awards and Taylor and Miley are sitting next to us and Justin will be sitting near as well but..." She had whispered the news softly, trying to soothe Demi.

_As the smoke clears,_

_I awaken,_

_And untangle you from me._

_Would it make you feel better_

_To watch me, while I bleed?_

_All my windows still are broken,_

_But I'm standing on my feet._

_They_ were going to be there. The ones that Demi had successfully avoided since leaving tour to enter treatment all those months ago. Worst of all _He_ was going to be there. The one that she had relied on, although not been in love with, and the one who had let her down and turned into an ass. Demi had sat shaking, grasping Selena's hands tightly in hers. Eventually the two had headed to Demi's house where Selena would be sleeping over.

_You can take everything I have,_

_You can break everything I am,_

_Like I'm made of glass,_

_Like I'm made of paper._

_Go on and try to tear me down._

_I will be rising from the ground,_

_Like a skyscraper,_

_Like a skyscraper._

And so Demi sat thinking about the awards that she was about to attend. Selena sat to her side. The two would be attending the awards together and were waiting for the limo to arrive that would bring them to the venue. This would be Demi's first public event since leaving treatment and she was incredibly nervous, being nominated for two awards. She would also be performing her new single, skyscraper, and was terrified that she would burst into tears onto stage. There was only one way that she could get through this. By believing in herself. By thinking of her fans, her Lovatics, her little Skyscrapers. By trusting in her friends. And ,as she stood kissing Selena before entering the limo, by loving Selena. They would all get her through it.

_Go run, run, run._

_I'm gonna stay right here,_

_Watch you disappear._

_Yeah, ohh._

_Go run, run, run._

_Yeah, it's a long way down,_

_But I am closer to the clouds,_

_Up here._

Hollywood better watch out.

The world better watch out.

_You can take everything I have,_

_You can break everything I am,_

_Like I'm made of glass,_

_Like I'm made of paper._

_Ohhh_

Demi Lovato was back, risen from the ground, staying strong and ready to believe in herself.

She had hit rock bottom but she was back, standing on her feet. No one would tear her down, no matter what they tried.

They could take everything she was.

They could break everything she was.

But she would keep rising from the ground.

Like a Skyscraper.

_Go on and try to tear me down._

_I will be rising from the ground,_

_Like a skyscraper,_

_Like a skyscraper._

_(Like a skyscraper)_

_Like a skyscraper,_

_Like a skyscraper._


End file.
